When operating a power generation plant, conventional computer interfaces can typically present a power plant operator with a variety of information critical to operation of the power generation plant. For example, information associated with control parameters of a gas turbine may be collected, monitored, analyzed, and/or presented to a power plant operator via one or more computer display interfaces. However, different pieces of information may be located on different display interfaces, stored in different storage locations, accessible only by particular display interfaces, and/or the like. Therefore it may be difficult and time-consuming for the operator to navigate different display interfaces to locate, retrieve, and/or utilize different pieces of information.
For example, conventional computer display interfaces used by power generation plant operators may include a large number of display interfaces, each with different information critical to operation of the power generation plant. Some display interfaces may be directed to monitoring particular operational characteristics of the power generation plant (e.g., an amount of power being generated by the power generation plant, a temperature, a rotational speed of a turbine, a time, various values of combustion, compression, and/or the like), while other display interfaces may be directed to controlling one or more operations of the power generation plant (e.g., tasks such as startups, shutdowns, throttling a rotational speed of a turbine, and/or the like).
In some instances, conventional display interfaces are typically disorganized, which may make it difficult for a power generation plant operator to quickly locate critical information. These may be particularly burdensome during times when a quick and/or immediate response is required by the power generation plant operator. For example, if a rotational speed of a turbine of a power generation plant exceeds a particular threshold value to where operation of the turbine becomes unsafe, an operator must quickly respond by controlling the rotational speed of the turbine to reduce the rotational speed of the turbine to a safe rotational speed.